<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's Company by ApomaroMellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962750">Three's Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow'>ApomaroMellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Polyamory, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ice skating</p><p>Originally part of 25 Days of Shipmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C.C./Kururugi Suzaku, C.C./Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>25 Days of Shipmas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three's Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lelouch looked at his two lovers. C.C. was dressed in winter wear that was both fashionable and giving her a softer feel than what she usually projected. Suzaku always looked soft but wrapped up in his current scarf, hat, and mittens, he looked like he should be in a winter catalog, playing with an energetic dog. It was seeing them like this that made Lelouch acutely aware of how much he loved them.</p><p>Because even as they were torturing him, he thought they looked lovely.</p><p>"Remind me to poison your hot chocolate when we get back", he said as he clung to Suzaku's arm.</p><p>"I'm more of an apple cider guy anyway", Suzaku grinned cheekily.</p><p>"And I prefer eggnog", C.C. said as she slid by beside them.</p><p>She and Suzaku had decided that there was no better holiday activity for them to do today but ice skating. Lelouch disagreed. Lelouch's opinion didn't matter, it seemed. Because here he was, currently holding onto his boyfriend's arm as if his life depended on it. Suzaku had been sure that Lelouch would be just as graceful on the ice as he was on land.</p><p>How wrong he had been.</p><p>Lelouch hadn't let go the moment he stepped onto the ring. Not that Suzaku minded. Any reason he had to be this close to his boyfriend was good enough for him. C.C. skated around them like a satellite for a while, snapping a few pictures. Then she went to Lelouch's other side and hooked their arms together, sandwiching him between her and Suzaku.</p><p>"You're so cute when you can't do something", she cooed.</p><p>"Yeah, you get this little scrunch in your nose", Suzaku agreed.</p><p>"Sadists, the both of you are", Lelouch lamented, wondering how he got saddled with two lovers who enjoyed seeing him suffer. Suzaku and C.C. kissed his cheeks.</p><p>"We can do something that you enjoy after we're done here", C.C. assured him as she laid her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I want you two to apologize for even thinking of bringing me out here", Lelouch grumbled, not nearly as put off as he was pretending to be now that he had a warm body on either side.</p><p>"We'll apologize over that cider you're making us", Suzaku said.</p><p>"Eggnog", C.C. said.</p><p>"It'll be hot chocolate and you'll both like it", Lelouch said firmly, although it was unspoken between them all that he'd make them all their favorites.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>